Not Once in a Galaxy
by Nisha A. Hailm
Summary: About how Rex and Ahsoka go from friendship to something more. Rated T because I'm taking no chances.
1. First Impressions

Yes I do not own any part of Star Wars.

Chapter I  
His First Impression

The fighting was intense and Captain Rex was both grateful and annoyed at his helmet at the same time. It was a good for any number of reasons however; even with the coolant systems going at full blast it didn't really keep the sweat out of his eyes when the battles got really intense. For the most part he was use to the way the sweat stung at his eyes.

The droid's retreat came over his HUD looking up he saw the supply/reinforcements

shuttle coming back 'Well maybe something good might come out of today after all' he thought to himself.

"Alright men see to the wounded and head back to base camp." With the supplies here this long day was starting to look up.

It was nice to no longer be fighting the Sep's if even for a moment Rex found himself wondering if he should oversee the new supplies/reinforcements.

Deciding against it he walked up to where he could for the most part keep an eye on what the Sep's where doing.

After looking around using his HUD to see better he took it off and clipped it to his armor and used his own eyes. Rex unlike most clones tried not to become too dependent on his HUD.

It was really most comforting to know that General Skywalker would never have a Padawan. This war was not a place one for little kids. What General Kenobi was thinking by bring one into this was well beyond Rex, that Kenobi was getting one was common knowledge among the ranks. True most of the clones could care less but the fact that Kenobi was doing something like that bugged Rex, finally he just shrugged his shoulders there was no way he was ever going to understand Kenobi or any other Jedi for that matter, at lest General Skywalker made sense to Rex that's all that really mattered in the end. After all he didn't have to answer to anyone but General Skywalker, which was perfectly fine with him.

So it was no wonder that Rex did a double take when he saw a young togruta female following the General. She couldn't be a Padawan could she?

"What the status Rex?" Skywalker asked.

"Fine for now sir, there gearing up for another assault. Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano."

Rex was more confused then he had ever been before "Sir I though you said you'd never have a Padawan?"

"There's been a mix up the youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me sky guy."

Rex couldn't help but laugh at that comment it would have been a lot better if his helmet had been on so Skywalker wouldn't hear him, but oh well he was sure the General would deal with him later about it.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one. You know I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan!" Skywalker retorted.

"Well maybe I'm not. But master Yoda thinks I am" was the togruta quick response.

"Well you're not with master Yoda now, so if you're ready you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Hum, right" Rex smiled. "Come on youngling."

"Padawan."

This young togruta really cared about her new rank.


	2. Her First Impression

_I know I should have said this eariler however here it is I don't own Star Wars, too bad._  
_Also I like feedback that makes me a better writer, so post away. _  
_Thank you for reading any or all of this. N.H  
_

Chapter II  
Her First Impression

It was way too clear to Ahsoka that Master Skywalker didn't really want a Padawan. Why else would he push her off on one of his clones, like she was a little kid that needed watching? She'd show him that she was ready to be his Padawan.

The clone Captain he had pushed her off on was almost too much for her. What had Master Skywalker called him again? Oh, yeah Rex, he was enough to drive her crazy.

After all he had called her a youngling twice and the second time he did it, he knew she was a Padawan, that time it was really annoying.

With her peripheral vision she could see that he wasn't even wearing his helmet. Weren't the clone supposed to always wear their helmets? At any rate the silent's between them was starting to get on her nerves so she asked him.

He looked surprised, "I've got my comm earpiece. And we're monitoring for sniper."

Ahsoka kept herself from rolling her eyes. He hadn't answered her question at all. She looked carefully around, slowly looking over the lines.

"Have you thought about moving that line back" she pointed at the artillery position. "They'd have better cover that way."

"Thank you, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are."

"But they need cover!"

"They also need range."

"You're a Captain, and I'm a Jedi, so technically I outrank, right?"

"Technically, you're only a youngling" he tried pointing out.

She bristled, "I'm fourteen and I'm a Padawan" oh this Captain Rex was going to drive her out of her mind.

He laughed "I'm ten, but I'm tall for my age."

"What if I gave you an order to move those cannons?"

Rex sat down on some rubble so he that he could be on eye level with her. "Look, little'un, why don't I explain how things are in the real world?"

Ahsoka found her self bristling again. "I still think-" she started.

Rex interrupted her "Are you scared?"

"No!" she shot back at him.

"Well you should be. Because if you're not scared in war, then you haven't grasped the severity of your situation."

Ahsoka ponder over that for a bit. Being scared wasn't having fear was it? Because if it was, wouldn't it lead to the dark side?

"I take my orders from General Skywalker." Captain Rex continued breaking into Ahsoka's thoughts. "It's called the chain of command, and it matters."

He sounded like he really meant that.

"Because we all have to be clear of who's in charge, or else we'd be little better than a … Than a reek with its head cut off."

Ahsoka almost laughed at that, almost.

"And you take you orders from him, too, because you're his Padawan. With me so far?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Want to learn the three most important things about being a soldier? I mean the things they don't teach you in the Temple?"

Ahsoka found her temper flashing out again, "How would you know what they teach Jedi?"

There it was again that grin of his, however as soon as she saw it was gone and he replied with a straight face. "By watching you."

His logic was hard to argue with. "Alright, experience matter" she admitted. She might as well hear him out; after all he was the one with the experience here.

"One, orders. You follow them and they keep you alive. Two, you're apart of a team. We look out for our buddies here. I cover your back, you cover mine. And three, being an officer doesn't give you your men's respect. That's something you have to earn. It's not just Skywalker's rank that makes us give him a hundred percent. It's because he treats us with respect, and put he himself on the line with us."

He was right she had never really heard any of that at the Temple, at lest not in that way, anyway.

"So…are you scared?" he questioned again.

She thought about it, being scared and having fear weren't really the same thing. Yes a Jedi could be scared and not have fear. So at last she replied. "Yes. Are you?"

"You bet."

This statement confused Ahsoka, how could a clone be scared? "But you're all breed to be fearless" she exclaimed without really thinking it out.

Rex burst out laughing at this statement. "All the same, eh?"

"Well you are clones."

"Like Togrutas. You're all pretty much the same too."

"What?" where had that come from?

"Take a look at the species database we're given. It says so. Come on-check your 'pad!"

She grabbed her data pad and started reading carefully. "Well, that that's not true." She declared starting to read out loud. "Most Togrutas are not independent. Many other Species are under the impression that Togrutas are venomous … well, that's not fair. I'm not like that at all!"

Then it dawned on her that this was exactly what Captain Rex had wanted her to realize. She looked him in the eyes for a moment not being able to help herself from noticing that he had very kind and nice brown eyes, than she nodded in understanding.

"So do we have an understanding, Padawan?"

"Yes, Captain" she smiled back at him, showing all of her sharp teeth. "There's nothing quite like experience."

"Good. Come on, let's walk the perimeter." Rex Stood up.

It was nice to be walking again, and Ahsoka guessed that Captain Rex wasn't so bad after all. A person with such nice eyes couldn't be all that bad. Especially when that person could also help you learn the ropes of being a good soldier.

Rex started talking about how it was a good thing there was no civilians still on the planet. When something caught her eye, she watched the rodent dart from place to place. Then to an almost unheard noise her head jerked up and she scanned the horizon slowly. What was that orange ball thing? Not being able to come up with an answer from her own head she asked the man with the experience next to her.

"What's that?" she pointed.

Rex peered, of course he couldn't see as well as she could, being human. He stepped forward for a better view when the realization dawn on his face.

"That's going to make things stangingly impossible!"

"You didn't answer, Rex-what is it?"

"It's an energy field" Rex turned back to the make shift base. "Come on, back to the base."

Ahsoka hoped her worry wasn't showing on her face. "Master Yoda might get support here in time."

"Well if you want experience little'un, I guess you're about to get some!"

"Don't worry; I'll watch your back."

Rex smiled.

"And I'll watch yours, little'un" was his reply.

_Trust me this story will take a turn away form the cannon soon. Just keep reading. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. N.H._


	3. Friendship

Yes and of coures I don't own Star Wars. :~(  
Sorry all, that this is really short chapter. I should soon have the next chapter up.  
Thank's for all the reviwe's. I'm glad you all enjoy this story.  
I really give my thank my sister for pushing this chapter along.

Chapter III

Friendship

Commander Ahsoka Tano was quite a commander Captain Rex reflected as he watched her talking to Coric; yes she really truly had earned that title and rank. She had the respect of all of the clones including him.

After all she had done a good job on this her first mission Rex smiled under his helmet at her punching Coric in the arm. Yes she really was kind of like a little sister to the men or what was left of them after this last disaster anyway.

Rex had been glad to tell General Skywalker and Commander Tano all about what had happened and it had been nice to debrief with his men's input in the telling. Coric had really enjoyed it after all the holovid's the kid had seen, it really was no wonder.

Rex walked off wanting to be by himself for a moment. He turned on a computer to look up stuff about the next mission. Considering that he knew how to look, it didn't take long. He scanned through the files with the proficiency that had been trained into him and all of his brothers from a very young age. Letting out a sigh he pulled up the file that best fit what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex almost had a hard time not jumping when he heard her. How in the galaxy or should he ask why in the galaxy had she come over to talk to him and did she really have to be so quite about it? However he quickly regained his composure. "Looking up things about the next mission, commander."

"Oh," she seemed to be thinking over that.

Rex was glad, he didn't really have time for questions even from a commander.

"So where is it going to be?"

Blast it! So she did have more questions. "Korriban, sir."

"That's a highly dangerous Sith planet!" she exclaimed.

"That might be right sir, however we have been informed of the sep's trying to get a hold of the planet for what it might be able to help them with. My guess is that Dooku is behind it, sir."

"Will I ever get a normal mission?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"I think that this is the most dangerous planet ever" she stated flatly. "What do you have on it?"

"Pretty much all that you just told me and I agree with you, sir, but it is an important planet not to let that slime Dooku get a hold of right?"

"You're right" she sighed "I just don't have a good feeling about it, that's all."

"It ok to admit stuff like that kid" he tried to comfort her.

"I know. Thanks Rex."

He turned back to the computer.

"Rex."

"Yes little'un?"

"Are we friends?"

He turned to look at her, where had that come from? The second thought that came to his mind was the surprise that he really didn't have to think about the answer, she was someone he would want as a friend. "Yes I believe we are little'un" he turn to smiled at her, "Are you my friend?"

She smile broadly back at him her sharp teeth showing, "Yes I am."


	4. The Mission Part I

_I don't own Star Wars not even a little bit._  
_Thank's for all the review's._

Chapter IV

The Mission Part I

Ahsoka found her self worrying about this up coming mission however if Rex could stay calm about it then she could too. She took a deep breath in and out in a Jedi calming technique. Even Master Skywalker seem calm, was she the only one worried and afraid?

Korriban the planet with the rumored terentateks, shyracks, hssiss, tuk'atas, and wraid's was just too much for her.

"Master the calming technique isn't working."

"It take time snipes, be patient it will come" he smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Yes, Master."

Master Skywalker walked off to go check on some things before they landed. She sighed it was going to be hard to stay calm while on this mission.

"Are you nervous little'un?"

"A little bit" she admitted. "Are you?"

"Not any more than normal commander."

"Well then I guess maybe this is just normal then?"

"Most likely, kid."

The ship's main comm came on with a small pop "Attention five minutes to landing five minutes. Over and out."

"I guess this is it kid. Maybe you should do that Jedi calming thing that you guy's do" he gave her a reassuring nod before walking off to his post.

She took up his suggestion and was pleasantly surprised to find that by the time they landed she was mostly calmed down and no longer afraid of what she might wind up meeting there.

Master Skywalker came over to join her.

"Where are the sep's Master?"

"I don't know snipes, but I don't like it."

"If is place was really important to them you'd think they'd have some sort of space fleet here."

"I know. I think that's what's really bothering me."

"General Skywalker, the troops are ready, sir" Rex reported.

"Thank you Rex."

"Sir."

"Rex, do you have any information on why the Sep's don't have a fleet here?"

"No, sir. Would you like me to deploy the troops, sir?"

"Not yet. I'd like to see what's being picked up by our scanners first"

"Very good, sir."

"Let's see what the scanners have to say, shall we snipes?"

"Can you feel Dooku at all, Master?"

"The dark side is too strong for me be to be clear in feeling anything Ahsoka."

"Oh."

"Sir, the scanners seem to be having problems" Rex called out.

"How is that?"

"We aren't getting any readings at all, sir."

"Well I guess that brings us to plan B then."

"Plan B?" Ahsoka questioned.

"That's right Snips. Rex split the men up to cover the planet on our speeders. I don't think I have to remind you to be careful."

"Will you be coming along sir?"

"Ahsoka and I will lead two of the groups. Ahsoka I want you to go with Rex's group."

"Can't Rex handle one by himself?"

"I would prefer that you go with him snipes."

"Yes Master."

Being treated like a little kid wasn't her idea of being a Padawan; however she even she knew better than to argue with her Master after all that wasn't part of being a Jedi Padawan at lest she didn't think so anyway.

After Rex and her Master had organized the troops to their likening they were ready to go.

"Wait whose going to be in charge here at the ship?"

"It won't take's that long snips."

"Right" Ahsoka hoped the disbelief in her voice couldn't be heard. "Let move on out then boys."

"Right, sir" Rex turned to the men coming with him, "You heard the commander, move it."

It was a dry and cold planet. It also had a foreboding look about it from the lack of overall vegetation.

Ahsoka wished she had worn her poncho if just to keep her warm. She looked at the clones with a bit of envy no matter what the climate they were ready for it with armor that could keep them warm or cold depending on what they wanted.

It seem as they went along that Skywalker had assigned her and Captain Rex the most boring path to search.

"Do think we will really find any Sep's, Rex?" she asked braking the silent's after an hour. If an hour could be considered silent when one was on a speeder.

"If the Sep's are here, kid we'll find them."

Ahsoka started doing some basic Jedi exercises out of boredom maybe Anakin was having more success on his route. 'Stay focused Ahsoka' she told herself. However boredom never really helps stay focused. 'I need something to do.'

The sky darkened suddenly, Ahsoka looked up and saw a flock of shyracks descending upon them. Oh that was not what she asked for.

_Sorry this took so long. Part II should be coming shortly. ;~)_


	5. The Mission Part II

_I told you it wouldn't take long. _  
_Sorry it's still coming from Ahsoka but chapter VI and V where going to be one chapter until I saw how long it was getting. *LOL*_  
_I would love to hear about what you think of the story so far. _  
_Oh, and I still don't own Star Wars. *Sigh*_

Chapter V

The Mission  
Part II

The clones started taking evasive action so Ahsoka followed them. In spite of it all the shyracks caught up to them anyway and started to pull her men off their speeders this was becoming a nightmare.

"Rex, we have to take cover. Those big boulder should work if bring them down to use it might help."

"Right sir. You heard her men take cover and lets bring'um to us."

It took them some time to drive the shyracks but they did. The result of the attack however was not good out of the twelve men that had been with them three of them had died and they had also lost nine speeders.

"So what's the plan now?" she looked at Rex.

"You're the commander little'un."

"Right." What should she do? Send three of the men back to get reinforcements? Comm Skywalker and let him know what happened? Now that sounded like a plan she could work with pulling her comm off her belt she saw that there was no way that she would be comming anyone with it any time soon.

"Uh, Rex could I barrow your comm?"

He had it off his belt before she had even finished her question. "Thanks." He just nodded.

"Master Skywalker, are you receiving?"

"I'm here Snips; do you have a led on the Sep's yet?"

"Not yet. Master we have a problem here. We were attacked by a flight of shyracks and only have three speeders left."

"How many men?"

"Eleven including myself."

"Well then I guess you and your men will have to somehow get back to the ship."

"Yes Master."

"And Snips, I mean everyone."

"Yes Master" she tried not to sigh.

She flipped it off the commlink and handed it back to Rex.

"Alright here's the plan. Three of you will go back to the ship on the speeders the rest of us will follow on foot. When you get there you'll come back on pick us up." she looked at Rex he nodded his approval.

Ahsoka was quite relived when Rex decided which trooper's got to go on the speeders having one less decision to make was always a nice thing.

"I guess we should start walking boys."

Out of no where six hssiss came upon them. Ahsoka hadn't even felt them in the force, confirming at lest that rumor about them. She felt herself getting sick just by looking at them. They were each about three meters in length, with a green, scaly hide. Make that four meters they also had a meter long tail, covered in rows of spikes which stretched up past their backs and onto their necks. If this was all true about them then the dark side poison that they were rumored to have must be true as well.

The trooper's took defensive positions.

"Fire at will." Captain Rex stated. "Commander, what do you know about these things?"

"They are mostly just what they look like vicious reptiles. The two things that make them different is; One, their ability to conceal themselves and become invisible. Two, when they bit you or slashed you with its claws you would succumb to the effects of a dark side poison."

"Then I guess we get all the fun this time."

"Yeah right."

The trooper's weapons seemed to being working quite well against the hssiss there were now only four left.

"Where did they go?" one of the troopers asked.

Sure enough the last four of them had disappeared into the force. Ahsoka tried to find them using Force Vision to find them.

"Aim your guns for where I point. Ready? Fire." another one went down. "Again."

"Sir, behind you."

Ahsoka turned around whipping out her lightsaber she was almost face to face with a tuk'atas. Peering behind it she could see a pack of six. 'This is going so well' she thought.

"Keep firing at the hssiss. I'll try to hold the tuk'atas back."

Three of the troopers joined her in the fight against the tuk'atas in spite of what she told them. Rex must have given them different orders before she gave hers.

"Sir, we could use your help over here with the hssiss we can't see them and don't know if we've got them all yet."

"Well then get a few more men over here."

When two more clones joined her she turned her back on them and used Force Vision to find them she gasped when she saw that it so close to her. Running backwards she shouted the command to fire on it. It had almost caught her when Rex killed it with a few repeated shots from his twin DC-17 hand blasters.

"That the last of them kid?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess we only have the hounds left then."

It was then that Ahsoka saw that another three men had lost their lives. Would the pain ever go away when these men lost their lives? A voice in head told her no it wouldn't go away but it might get easier.

To top everything else off there was still six tuk'atas left to deal with. Make that five one of the trooper had killed one of them with a thermal detonator. Not that it really helped the temperament of the all the others. They took it as a threat and charged. Three more of them went down unfortunately the last two broke through the ranks if they had ranks anymore with only five of them.

Two of the clones climbed on top of one of them while Ahsoka Rex and the other trooper tackled the one remaining. The tuk'ata tore the trooper with Ahsoka and Rex apart, and then turned on Rex.

Ahsoka felt like time froze within her and turned everything around her into slow motion. She found her self unable to help him as the tuk'ata lifted him in its mouth. The other one screeched as it went down. The one that had Rex whipped its head around to look at its dead companion, and then it reared on to its hind legs and took off running with Rex still in its mouth.

The sound of incoming speeders filled her ears, why had they taken so long to get back?

"Commander is everything alright?" Coric asked hopping off one of the speeders.

"A tuk'ata ran off with Rex after a pack of them jumped use while we were fighting a group of hssiss" Ahsoka's head tails drooped with the pain of losing so many men and would Rex even come back alive? Or was the tuk'ata just taking him some where else to eat? The though of that filled Ahsoka with despair and she found worry creeping up on her again.

"Comm General Skywalker and see what he has to say about it."

"Commander if it all the same to you, we are not equipped to handle a rescue mission right now" Coric said firmly. "And my two brothers there look like they could use some medical attention" he added nodding towards the only two clones left with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed with despair. "Alright, but I still need to contact Skywalker."

Coric tossed her his commlink "Don't lose it."

Ahsoka smile gratefully at him as she turn it on and commed her Master.

"What's going on Ahsoka?"

"Most of my men were wiped out by hssiss and tuk'atas. And Rex has been taken by a tuk'ata" she explained for the second time.

"Don't worry about Rex Ahsoka, he's isn't a Captain for no reason. And if he's is still alive we'll find him and help him avenge the other clones."

_Yes it will be from Rex POV next chapter._


	6. The Rescue

_Sorry this Chapter took so long to post. _  
_But writing from Rex's POV is not easy for me somtimes. _  
_This chapter was one of those times._  
_Hope you all enjoy. _  
_P.S_  
_I don't own any of Star Wars._  
_P.P.S._  
_If you'd like you could review._  
_N.H_

Chapter VI  
The Rescue

Rex woke up with a killer headache. Looking around without moving his head he wondered where in the stars he was? The place he had woken up in was dark, so dark that he guessed it must be a cave of sorts and it was giving him the creeps. Now

Captain Rex did not like to think of himself as a weak or easily frighten person, but if a place could ever feel dark this was the place. He turned on his night-vision and saw the tuk'ata that brought him here licking at it's wounds. Why hadn't it killed him yet? Not from lack of time that was for sure. So why was he still alive? Was it keeping him alive for a reason? It surly couldn't be that smart, could it?

He looked around for an exit after not finding one he looked down at his belt for handheld comm; no help would be coming that way. And his whole utility belt had been destroyed to top it off. 'Great' he thought to himself, 'I'm in a cave somewhere on this rock called Korriban with no gear and a dangerous tuk'ata is in this cave with me, lovely.'

Rex then tried to use his helmet comm with no luck. 'Things have just been getting better and better.'

He slowly stood up looking at the tuk'ata. He was almost standing completely straight up when it turned around on him, upon seeing him standing up it howled at him.

"Alright I'm sitting down see" Rex quickly sat down. Was this creature intelligent, or something? He decided to test the theory.

"So while you clean your wounds over there, is there something I can do?" Rex almost couldn't believe that he had asked this creature anything at all, but he had and furthermore he hoping for an answer. What had happened to his head?

The tuk'ata looked at him with what he almost wanted to call a smile maybe? Sinister

as it be might be considered.

It walked over to him slowly almost methodically upon reaching him it sniffed him a glint

came into its eyes. And it started digging beside him after a few minutes it stuck its head in the hole and ripped something free with a jerk of its head. And placed the root in his lap with that same sinister smile on its face.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

It snapped it jaw at him with a growl.

'Why am I talking to this thing? This creature killed some of my brothers?' He asked himself. He picked up the root looking it over. Did the creature expect him to eat this, or something like that? Well if that was the case there was no way he was going to without somehow testing it first. Looking carefully over his damaged utility belt he found the one thing he needed undamaged just as it should be. The poison testing kit the one thing to help keep a trooper alive if for some reason he found the rest of his gear destroyed. Rex had never really thought about this kit that was supposed to last, however upon finding it undamaged he found himself thankful for it beyond words.

So he tested the root for poison. All the while keeping an eye on the tuk'ata. To Rex's surprise the root tested out human safe. So the tuk'ata wasn't trying to kill him off this way. Peeling away the outside skin he cut off a small piece to try.

Summing up a bit of courage he put in his mouth and found much to his astonishment that it was not only edible but sweet and good tasting as well. Having a sweet tooth like all his brothers he continued to eat it.

So was this tuk'ata trying to do to him? Why was he still alive? He pondered while he finished off the root.

Looking at the tuk'ata he tried standing up again this time the tuk'ata seem willing to let him up. Meeting no warning growls he walked slowly around the cave still not finding the exit that is until he got to the tuk'ata side of the cave the exit was right behind it. 'Great, this big lunk of a tuk'ata is guarding the exit.' Rex guessed he'd just have to wait until the tuk'ata fell asleep, if it ever sleeps.

The hours passed more slowly then if Rex had been on security watch, and security watch was by far the most boring job a clone could ever have. He tried a few times when he thought the tuk'ata had fallen asleep to leave but the tuk'ata had never

really fallen asleep and always snarled at him when ever he tried to escape.

Slowly a few more hours passed, Rex had finely just drifted off into a restless slumber. When the tuk'ata came over to him in a rush and picked him up with its mouth once again and took off, bursting out of the cave in a very short while.

Rex shoved his helmet onto his, grateful that he had been able to grab it before the tuk'ata had picked him up. It was quite bright out here, had he been in that cave all night?

"Wait it's got Rex! Don't shoot" Rex heard Ahsoka shout.

Looking around he realized that not only was Ahsoka here but General Skywalker as well, not to mention quite a few of his clone brothers.

The tuk'ata seemed to be assessing its position. Looking at Rex saw its eyes fall on the General, what was going on in its mind? Rex didn't get long to ponder that thought. Because the next thing he knew was that he was flying through the air then crashing into his clone brothers that were near Ahsoka.

"Rex, are you alright?" she questioned.

Instead of replying he turned to see what the tuk'ata was up to. It had run towards Skywalker and picked him up with one of its fore paw. Unfortunately for the tuk'ata it hadn't got both of his hands more importantly his lightsaber hand. General Skywalker made very short work of that tuk'ata.

Ahsoka came over to him "Are you alright?" she asked again.

"I'm fine" Rex found that he had a hard time of it trying not to snap out at her.

"Captain," Coric called out to him "You're not anywhere near as damaging as a boom, or hand grenade."

"Well I guess that's nice to know" Rex half growled at him good naturedly. "Almost make you wonder what that tuk'ata was thinking. Are of you alright?"

"Yes, sir. We're fine sir."

"Where any Sep's found on this rock at all?"

"No. sir."

"Well that's just great."

"We will be leaving soon." Ahsoka added.

The ship was a very refreshing place to be after that dark cave.

"Rex," General Skywalker started.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could keep your eyes on Ahsoka for the next few days. Maybe you could show her and your new troopers the Leveler's new play things."

"Yes, sir."

_Sorry if the next chapter takes a while I have chapter two in another story to work on._  
_Thank's for reading :~)_


	7. A Change of Feelings?

_Here it is chapter VII after three weeks of beating my head over it_  
_I giving a big thanks to Karen Traviss for this chapter and the first two of this story as well._  
_Thanks also to Ahsoka33 for the bit of begging you did I needed look forward to hearing from you over this chapter.  
Oh in case you didn't know I don't own Star Wars lol._

Chapter VII  
A Change of Feelings?

Ahsoka found herself once again being babysat so to speak by Captain Rex. Only this time she didn't find him so annoying. In fact they had an understanding you could say.

Which Ahsoka was quite pleased with, if she had to pin it down Ahsoka would not have been able to, but she was pleased with it all the same.

All the same she wondered why Anakin had pushed her off on Rex.

"Am I getting on his nerves?" she asked Rex trying not to sound worried.

"Now why would he ever think that?"

Ahsoka searched Rex's helmet wishing she could see his eyes, her face screwed up in a grin. "You're hard to read sometime."

"Everyone need's a break from combat little'un even Jedi. Even if it's spent training that's all."

Ahsoka reached out in the force to see if Rex was telling the truth, there was a firm belief behind what he had said.

Did Rex know why her Master wanted her out of his hair? She looked out of the front view port; the Leveler didn't look any different from any other ship not that she had been on that many ships.

"What's so special about Leveler? She looks like all the others of her class?" Rex would know the answer.

"All ship's have their own peculiarities. Even ones that look the same. But Leveler's just had a refit so she's got some toys for us to try out" Rex explained.

"Destructive toys?"

"Advanced concussion missiles. Prototypes designed for orbital bombardment and ship killing. So if their not destructive, Pellaeon had better ask for a refund."

Ahsoka smiled at that. And went back to looking out the view port when Rex started talking to his men. She didn't want to seem like a snoop even if she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Captain Pellaeon was the most aggravating person Ahsoka had ever meant to date. In a stern adult tone one that for the most part Ahsoka knew better than to argue with he had told her to change into something more suitable for being on the ship. Ahsoka frowned in the mirror after dressing into the dark blue naval combat fatigues. Why did Pellaeon have to be so different than Yularen? Dangers onboard the Leveler, right! Why had she never had any problems on the other ships she had been on, she wanted to know. After rolling her sleeves up to her wrists she grabbed her bag and left the ship again.

After getting Pellaeon okay she followed someone to her cabin going through Jedi relaxing technique to bring her anger down. It would never do to lose her temper, as Skywalker the chosen ones Padawan.

She set down her bag in what was for the time being her room. After a bit of looking around Ahsoka left to go find Rex and his men to see if she could get a look around the concussion missiles bay.

Ahsoka found her self sitting in the a room on a bunk bulkhead with her knees pulled up to her chin arms around her legs while Coric talked to the new clone troopers about the schematics of the ship's targeting array for the advanced concussion missiles when Rex came in and joined his clones. Not that Ahsoka was really paying attention that is she wasn't until he said Sep's she caught the rest of what he was saying.

"Vessels clustering around Fath we're going to hang around in stealth mode and keep an eye on them. Not much else we can do at the moment some critical systems are down any way there's just one of us."

"It never stopped us before."

"If there was a fight worth having Pellaeon would be right on it, believe me" Rex reassured his men.

"Is it true he keeps getting passed over on promotion boards because he likes the ladies too much?" a trooper Ahsoka thought was named Jock piped up.

"You're in this tub five minutes and already you're listing to gossip" it almost sounded like Rex was reprimanding the trooper.

"Sorry sir, But why has an officers personal business got anything to do with his promotion, unless of course he like's Sep females of course. I can see how that would be a bit of a problem."

"It's conducted unbecoming to an officer. They're suppose to be squeaky clean and upstanding."

"He's not married."

"But maybe his lady friends are."

"Attachment leads to the dark side. Because it leads to fear, jealousy, and anger" Ahsoka couldn't help but pipe up. Why couldn't the clones see that?

Coric was the one that responded first. "Yeah, but that's just for Jedi not everyone else."

The clone Ahsoka thought was named Jock spoke up again. "What wrong with attachment? Why can't you have attachments? You mean love right?"

Ahsoka thought carefully trying to remember all she heard about love and attachment then responded. "Love is acceptable but not attachment."

"What's love if it isn't attachment?" Coric questioned.

"Attachment is putting personal relationships first, caring about the people you love so it influences how you act" Coric just stared at Ahsoka as if she hadn't made any sense so she added. "You know it affects your judgment."

"But old Pellaeon is just having a spot of romance if you know what I mean. It's not like he gets attached to any of them, is it. Is romance allowed? Can you have a spot of romance if you don't get attached?"

Ahsoka hoped the clones couldn't tell she was blushing then she said stiffly hoping to counter her blush if she had blushed. "Romance is acceptable. Jedi are not celibate, just no attachment."

"Oh, that's a bit cold ma'am, love them leave 'em" yet another clone Ahsoka hadn't learned the name of yet put in.

"What about all the negative things Jedi might feel without attachment? You know, bitterness, resentment, jealousy, loneliness, anger?" a clone that Ahsoka thought was named Boro if she remembered right tried to point out.

"Yeah," Ross Ahsoka was almost sure about his name, "It's not normal it can't be healthy."

Ahsoka let go of her legs and put her feet both firmly on the ground while searching for what to say then it came to her clearly. "I don't make the rules. But I except that wiser beings made them, and I'll follow them."

"We follow orders too; except we can usually see what will go wrong when we don't" the clone called Hill added.

"Yeah, you get hurt, or worse" Ross backed Hill up.

"I have to deal in the unseen" Ahsoka stated softly.

Coric almost quickly went back to looking at his data pad, as Rex spoke up again.

"Oh ok, I want you all to be ready for enemy contact, and this is not a drill" he fixed all the clones with a stern look.

Ahsoka didn't really want to stay around here any longer. What she needed was a bit of meditation. "Shall I check out the ops room, Rex?" she offered hoping he'd let her go.

"Yes, good idea. Lieutenant Meriones probably needs cheering up I think he's the war room outcast. I'm not good at that kind of thing but you are."

He did understand she gave him a grateful smile as she left she could check in on Lieutenant Meriones if Rex thought it was a good idea. But after she had help Meriones she would really need a bit of time to herself for meditation.

Ahsoka found herself confused and disconcerted at the same time when she met Jedi Master Altis and the Jedi with him how could they do what they did? Love? Marry? Didn't those things lead to the dark side? Oh well she didn't have time right now to think about it. Not while she had to think about the extraction trip she was on; she could almost hear Master Skywalker telling her to focus on the mission and he'd talk to her later about Master Altis and crew.

The extraction seem to be going well as far as Ahsoka could tell at lest only Rex could say for sure. As far as Ahsoka knew Hallena Devis had been extracted the only thing left to do was get out of here and it looked like Rex and Boro were **standing **over Vere who had just got hit by a droid's grenade and he didn't look to good but Ahsoka couldn't say for sure.

"Rex, Rex," She called out to him running over. "Take Vere and go."

"He's dead" was the short reply.

Not Vere. "Oh."

"We can't keep this up much longer. Give me a couple of minutes to rig some charges across the street then bang out."

"I could hold them back long enough for everyone else to make a run for it."

"Never and useless because I can't lose a Jedi on my watch."

"I can run like anyone else you know I can" Ahsoka tried arguing desperately.

"My squad, my decision. Hold that line while I lay the charges."

"You'll be killed!" what was Rex thinking? He couldn't be killed.

"And the maximum number extracted." He started firmly. "You know what your bosses say about attachment little'un; don't get too attached to me."

Ahsoka felt like she had been slapped by him she backed off blocking blaster bolts thoughtlessly. She wasn't attached to him was she? She couldn't be she was a Jedi. And yet, was she? Even if she was, right now was not the time to think about it.

Once again Ahsoka found herself safe on the Leveler without the Sep's trying to get them this was now really truly the down time Rex had wanted for his men and yet now both Vere and Ince were dead and Ahsoka herself felt like she was a lost little Padawan not knowing anymore what was right and wrong about the Jedi order's rules about attachment. At lest Rex didn't have to get himself killed back there, Ahsoka was quite sure that if he had she would have been loosing her best friend outside the Jedi order.

Ahsoka was surprised to see Pellaeon coming towards her with a something gray held in his hands.

"Ahsoka," he seemed a bit at a loss of words. "I found this this smaller naval uniform." he held it out to her. "I thought it might fit you better than the fatigues you've been wearing."

"Thank you" she said taking them.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you did to help get Hallena free. I was told by Rex that you did a good job down there and held your own."

"Thank you, sir."

He walked off leaving Ahsoka smiling and thinking that maybe he wasn't such a bad person.

Quickly going to her room she changed in to the smarting looking gray tunic and pants. Even while she looked at herself in the mirror however her mind went back to all that had been bothering her and she decided that she had to talk to Rex about it.

It didn't take her long to find him he was in the Chief Petty Officer's mess grieving in the way only he did.

"Rex" she said quietly to get his attention.

He looked up at her without moving, "You're too young to drink in here."

"And you're younger than me from a certain point of view." Ahsoka couldn't help but point out with a smile as she sat down at the table across from him leaning in a conspiratorial way. "Do you ever have days where everything you thought **you knew **"I don't know" it had taken him a while to respond. Why couldn't he just reassure her?

"You said orders were thefor sure is just gone, overturned and you don't know where to start again to make sense of it all?"

"You bet little'un."

"How do you cope?" she wanted to know.

"Good question."

"Do you cope?"

"I'm still standing."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Ok. I'm a soldier it's all that I am. I don't know a lot about the outside world but I'm pretty sure that other soldiers have families and lives outside fighting, we don't is that why I feel so bad about guys like Vere and Ince getting killed so soon out of training?"

"And nobody should die that young." she couldn't help but put in.

"But whole regiments of us are going to die sooner or later maybe all of us. Young men we knew that why does it make me feel cheated?"

Ahsoka grabbed his hand suddenly scared. "Rex is it true what Geith says that we're all guilty of using you? That we're all following orders blindly and not asking questions?"

re for a reason that they kept us alive."

"That's true."

"Jedi have orders as well like no attachments and well you've seen Callista and Geith, Master Altis lets all Jedi marry if they want but they've not fallen to the dark side so what's really true?"

"Remember how I said you don't always have the bigger picture that you get orders because someone higher up the chain of command has information that you don't so they don't necessarily make sense maybe your orders are like that. And maybe Jedi end up in the places they're meant to be the ones who can handle attachment find there way to Altis and the one who can't."

Ahsoka looked down and she was sure that her head tails were showing more brightly than they should be, though she didn't know why they would be. "The world is full of attachment. I just don't know why it's only wrong for Jedi."

"You think the last couple of days would have been simpler if everybody had decided that it was only one woman stuck in Athar and rescuing her would risk too many lives?"

"Yes. But that wouldn't have been the right decision."

"Why? You see that's the kind of decision a commander has to make all the time when to call a halt because you'll be losing more lives than you're saving remember we talked about that?"

Ahsoka stared off into the distanced before replying "Yes I remember and I argued with my Master about it too. Except he was the one who said we should never abandon anyone."

"Well, General Yoda faces the same dilemmas. Maybe the Jedi found out a long time ago that it's easier to make tough calls if you don't get emotionally involved a bit of cold distance easier to make the decisions, easier to live with them afterwards that's command."

"Do you understand the dark side?"

"Not really."

"Neither do I."

"Explain something to me little'un, what the differents between Jedi who fall to the dark side and do what ever it is that dark-sider's do and Jedi who just let bad things happen on their watch?"

"I'm still thinking about that" she admitted "But I'm trying not to let bad things happen on my watch."

"Well kid I guess that's what we should all be trying for."

_I don't where this story is headed so we are all in this together. N.H._


	8. Family? Could it Ever Really Be?

_So sorry about how short this chapter is. It really is short._  
_But I do have good news I now have an outline for the rest of the story._  
_And sometime soon the story will be coming from someone else's POV._

Chapter VIII

Family? Could it Ever Really Be?

Rex really didn't know what to think about Cut Lawquane and his family. Why he was even thinking about them again three months after meeting them was beyond him.

Having a family would be nice, but could he really have a family and be apart of the GAR?

"No" was the firm answer he'd always hear in his head.

However that answer seemed to always bring more questions that Rex simply did not have answers for like the ever present 'Why not?' and the horrible 'You are a person why don't you make your own choices for once?'

Rex wished he could just forget that he had ever met Cut. Unfortunately his mind had other ideas whenever he had any time down, his time with the Lawquane's came back to haunt him. It seemed as if Cut's words would never leave him.

"Come on Rex admitted it you've thought about what your life could look like if you were to also leave the army and choose the life you want."

By now Rex had thought about it more than a little even if the thought had never cross his mind before it sure did a lot on off time now.

Cut seem to have it made and that did not mean lacking responsibility. For Cut seemed to have more, not less responsibilities. That droid fight had not been easy on him.

But what would it be like to have a family? Would it be worth leaving his brothers for?

After all Cut's kids had been wonderful. If Rex was able to have a family would he be able to handle children?

"You can do anything with your life that you want to."

Cut might have only been answering his daughters question but his answer raised questions in Rex's mind. Are the clones entitled to what everyone else has? According to Cut the answer would be an obvious and loud yes.

"Hey, Rex" Coric called out to him. "Are you up to a game of cards?"

"Sure am."

Why worry about what he wasn't sure about? After all here with his brothers, was at lest for the moment home.

"You can do anything with your life that you want to."

Cut might be right and for the moment Rex was doing just that.

_Looking forward to all reviwe's and comments.  
And no I'm not going to tell you who's POV it's going to be from._


	9. Attachment?

_Sorry this took so long to post._  
_I still don't own star wars inspite of all my efforts -sigh-_  
_If any of you have a chapter name for this chapter please just let me know.  
Thanks to all who have reviwed this story, the last few really helped this chapter along._

Chapter IX  
Attachment?

Four years later

(Yes the clone wars are dragging on longer than they should)

Mission briefing were almost always boring, and today was proving to be no different in Ahsoka's mind.

It was as if the war would never end. Though if Intel was right the sep's were on the run and running out of droids.

Meanwhile Ahsoka found her mind two star systems away over and running around the last battle field where quite a few clones that were her friends had died. Where Rex had almost died as well.

She had been trying unsuccessfully to not think about how she had been coming to care about the clone Captain and his almost dying hadn't helped at all. A Jedi shouldn't form attachments but she had.

Of course she never would, never could tell Master Skyguy about it; but she just had to talk to someone about it.

A question she had never thought of before crossed her mind; 'Did Rex even see her as anything more than a kid? Like his nick name for her a "little'un" Would he ever like her? See her as anything more than just a friend?

It would be highly unlikely of him, after all he was a clone Captain in the GAR and took his responsibilities quite seriously.

Ahsoka started thinking about what she could or perhaps should do while Master Skyguy with Master Kenobi's input went on with the briefings very much without her.

If she couldn't talk to her Master about it and no way in the galaxy would she talk to Rex about it much less tell him about her feelings.

Taking in her surroundings she noticed Rex looking at her, well looking her way would most likely be more accurate considering the fact that his helmet was on. Shortly after she looked at him he turned to face the Generals once again. Ahsoka followed his lead and faced her Master and Master Kenobi again.

It then struck her that just maybe she might be able to somehow talk to master Kenobi. After all he had always seemed to be the understanding type.

Yet what would she tell him that wouldn't give anything away, really? How would she even bring up such a thing to him?

Maybe she could just ask him out right if he had any idea's on how to deal with attachments.

"Now that this briefing is over. We'll have only a ten minute break until I want you all at your stations" General Skywalker concluded.

Ahsoka waited until almost everyone had left her Master included before she approached Master Kenobi. She waited to speak until he had finished entering something into his datapad.

* * *

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes Padawan Tano?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever had to deal with an attachment?" Ahsoka practically whispered the last word.

The word seemed to echo in his head, bringing back both sweet and bitter memories, of love and loss.

Long ago spoken words echoed around in his head never to be spoken, never to be even thought ever again.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka broke into his thoughts.

"I don't think that there is a Jedi living who hasn't had to deal with attachment unless it's Yoda himself."

"So you've had to deal with it then?"

"Yes I have."

"How did you deal with it then?"

"I just took one day at a time and did a lot of meditating. It's not easy to get over an attachment. In fact young one I still am taking it just one day at a time."

"So what you're saying is that I just need to take it one day at a time while trying to forget about it?" Ahsoka asked summing his words up neatly.

"Yes padawan Tano. That's really the only advice I have on that subject."

"Thanks a lot Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said meaning every word of it.

* * *

Rex was surprised to see Ahsoka coming to the meeting place almost late which was unlike her, he half wondered what she had been up to.

She had been looking rather distracted during the briefing.

General Kenobi came in almost right after Ahsoka with a kind of different look on his face, slowly he walked over to Ahsoka and spoke a moment with her.

"I'm doing what?"

_I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than this one._  
_P.S. sorry again for how long this chapter took. N.H._


	10. The Troops are Ready

_There is no way I own any of this. :( Also I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this, and that it's so short. However considering the fact that the last Rex's POV was short I guessed I'd go ahead and post this anyway. Enjoy._

Chapter X

The Troops are Ready

After a few months, Ahsoka began to realize how difficult Master Kenobi's advice really was. Taking it one day at a time was harder than it sounded.

Her taking time to meditate at least once a day had Skyguy confused.

It seemed to Ahsoka that the better she did at meditating, the more she thought of Rex, instead of the other way around.

And avoiding him was hard even on a ship as large as the Resolute. Every time she tried to, she'd wind up seeing him.

It was very hard to stay away when he was joking around with his brothers, seeing that large, rare seen grin of his splitting his face, hearing his voice ring out in laughter, had Ahsoka wishing that she was the cause of it.

She was beginning to wonder if she even had any will power to over come this obsession of hers.

The ships main intercomm interrupted her thought with the announcement that every crew member should report to their stations and would Padawan Tano come to the bridge?

Sighing Ahsoka got up from the floor where she had been trying to meditate and left her room.

"What's up Master?" she asked upon arriving at the bridge.

"I just thought it might be a good idea if you were here for the briefing this time."

"After all we know how you hate to miss out on the planning." Master Kenobi added.

"I thought the planning had already been taken care of on C….?"

"We thought we had to, however some new Intel just came in that changes our plans just a bit."

"What's the change then?"

"We are going to have to take a smaller group in first to take care of it."

"Wait you guys have already finished the planning?"

"Not entirely just mostly." Anakin assured her.

"So what's left then?"

"Who's going to be going."

"That's it!" Ahsoka couldn't help herself from exclaiming.

"We thought we should leave you something to do, snips."

"Thanks a lot. Why don't we just take the same small group we always take?"

"And that would include?" Master Kenobi questioned.

"Wait how small would you want this group?"

"Not more than twelve all together, snips."

"Do you think seven would be enough?"

"Seven might work. Why snips, who do you have in mind?"

"Us three and Fives, Rex, Cody, and Boil."

"Sounds good to me, Ahsoka. Lets inform the troops and get going then."

_Yep that's it. I think the next chapter will be longer. Hopefuly it won't take longer. -grin-_


	11. I Don't Love Her Do I?

_Hey guess what I don't own Star Wars. And this update came sooner than I thought it would._

Chapter XI

"I Don't Love Her Do I?"

Rex sat in his bunk trying to unwind from the last mission he had just gone through with a lot less success than normal. It was as if his mind was on instant replay all by it's own self. Ahsoka had been shot while she had was protecting some civilian children a small girl and boy that had been in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Rex was sure that he had yelled 'No' while he ran as fast as he could to her side blasting droids as he did so. He got there about the same time Coric the 501st medic arrived on the scene.

Rex shook his head trying to clear his head of the memory.

"Get the kids out of here Rex, and keep them safe." Ahsoka commanded him her jaw clenching with pain.

"Yes, sir." What else could he a clone captain in the GAR say to his commanding officer? Nothing that Rex could have thought of at the time anyway.

He had spent the rest of that battle protecting those children with his very life.

After they got the Sep's on the run Rex took the kids up to Anakin's flag ship on the same ship Ahsoka was being taken up on, she was awake but weak. She gave Rex a wide smile when he came over to her kids in tow.

"How are you doing Ahsoka" to call her little'un didn't even cross his mind.

"Coric says I should be fine after a bit in a bacta tank" she offered another weak smile.

She looked down at the children, "Did Captain Rex here take good care of you while you were with him?"

Both children offered quick nods. The girl pulled herself shyly behind Rex.

Ahsoka laughed weakly. "It looks like you have a new friend there Rex."

"If you say so, sir." It was so good to hear her laugh even if it was weak.

Once they got to the flag ship he escorted the children to where they would be well taken care of. Then he had come here to his bunk to unwind.

Why had he run to her like that? It had been as if he had no other choice. It was if he had to know for himself that she'd live and be fine in the end. Ok so perhaps that explained his running to his commander in the middle of a battle, just maybe.

The kids had been wonderful Rex smiled at the memory of the little girl, she had been such a little helpless thing even if Ahsoka hadn't commanded him to take care of the kids Rex was quite sure he would have anyway, the girl reminded him of how he once thought of Ahsoka herself helpless, and little. Even though she quickly went about her way to prove she was anything but helpless even if she was a little on the small side.

He had even been a bit saddened to leave the children in others hands, even if he didn't know why that was.

None of this however explained his changing feelings toward his commander in the last few months. It was as if she had grown up or something like that.

"I don't love her do I?" he asked himself out loud. "I can't," he continued aloud, "She's my commander and a Jedi to top it all off." he blew out an exasperated breath.

"Yet I do love her despite all that stands in the way of such a thing."

"What's standing in your way of loving who?" Coric asked coming into the room, a teasing grin spreading across his face.

"Nothing that's any of your business."

"I think your face is saying other wise. Come on tell me I won't tell anyone else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're blushing sir."

Rex picked up his helmet and jammed it onto his head.

"That is so not fair." Coric gave a short laugh. "Come on you still haven't answered my question."

"I believe I did, with the response that it was none of your business soldier."

Coric seeing that he had pushed his teasing a bit to far headed for the door however just before he left he asked, "Is 'she' the Commander?" Rex was never more thankful for his helmet.

_We'lll all see when the next post comes, because even I don't know when that will be. -evil grin-_


	12. Respite

_Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it's been forever and this chapter is very short however I'm hoping to have another chapter up by next week. I kinda took a reading break XD Then I got a great idea for a Harry Potter Fanfiction, so yeah then I took another break to write that._

* * *

Chapter XII

Respite

Ahsoka sat in the med bay trying to read a tossed aside holozine as she waited for the 21B droid to come back with the news that she could leave. "Goodness" she thought "I wonder what clone bought this? It all about what's going on in the senate including the gossip. Why would a clone care about what the senate was up to anyway?"

Hearing a clone approaching Ahsoka lowered the holozine and looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she recognized the familiar blue and white of Captain Rex's clone armor.

"Hey Rexer, What are you doing up here?"

"Just looking for something, sir."

"What?"

"I think I just found it." A small smile crossed his face as he stepped closer to her and gave a light tug on the holozine in her hand.

"This is your holozine?" even Ahsoka could hear the surprise in her own voice.

"That it is sir. And if you don't mind I have a subscription for that one."

"Sure thing. How did you wind up leaving it here in the med bay?"

"I was just checking up on you Ahsoka and I guess I just forgot it when I left." He sounded as if he had just been checking the time of day, or something just as unimportant. However Ahsoka could feel the force telling her other wise. The question in her mind now was why? She felt the holozine leave her grasp returning her thoughts to the now.

"Hey," she exclaimed as she tried to get the holozine back. "I was in the middle of reading that."

"So was I, and I bought it so if you want to read it," he gave her a grin, "You'll have to come and get it" with that he took off out of the med bay with the holozine in hand.

Ahsoka ran after him forgetting all about waiting for the 21B droid to give her leave.

It didn't take long to catch up with him, jumping she grabbed it out of his hand.

"Lets make a deal." she danced away from his reach. "We'll read it together, or you can let me finished the article I was reading."

"Read it together, sir?"

"You know it's when you read a article out loud, I read an a article taking turns until were done with it."

"You have yourself a deal little'un. Come on lets go read."

* * *

_Maybe I'll get a chapter up sooner, I can hope anyway._


	13. Holozine Reading

_Here it is another chapter just a little bit longer than the last one, sorry about that, :( anyway I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Oh I also still don't own Star Wars if any of you know I can get that fixed please let me know._

Chapter XIII

Holozine Reading

What was going on between them? Rex asked himself for the hundredth time. Here he was sitting next to her reading out of a holozine, well really it was her turn to read and he was just listening. She had such an interesting way of reading out loud, she kept changing her voice tone when ever the person talking in the article changed, it was a talent he never knew she had.

He noticed one other thing about sitting next to her in such a relaxed way was that it felt normal, right even. However why that was, was beyond him. Then after looking around he on an impulse casually put his arm around her, to his great relief she leaned into his arm while she kept reading, he felt a swarm of happiness and nervousness in his stomach at the same time as well as a huge temptation to punch the air with his fist. This was so utterly comfortable!

"Rex," she waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you in there?"

He had been wrapped up in this feeling that he didn't even hear notices that she had stopped reading.

"What were you thinking so deeply about just now?"

"Honestly sir, I was thinking that this feels way to right and normal for it not to mean something more. Ahsoka I think… I know I care about you more than I thought I did."

Ahsoka sighed she leaned her head on his shoulder, "How much do you care about me then?"

"Ahsoka, I don't think we should go there. You're a Jedi and I'm a Captain in the GAR."

"Rex, I care about you as well and I don't want these things unsaid any longer even if we can't act on any of it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Alright then, Ahsoka Tano, I love you."

"I love you to Rex." she gave a little grin, "I wish you had a last name."

Rex laughed, "I guess I'll have to come up with one then won't I?"

Ahsoka snuggled closer to him, "It's your turn to read."

"Right."

After he finished he glanced down at her, "So, I'll you wanted was us to admit our feeling towards each other, nothing more?"

"It like you said earlier," she turned her face towards his, "I'm a Jedi and you're in the GAR, what else could we expect of each other?"

"How about this?" he brought his lips to rest gently on hers in a light kiss.

He felt her returning the kiss and for the second time that day he felt the urge to punch his fist into the air. She pulled back, and his heart sank into his boots.

"I don't think so, even if I'm tempted to let you do just that, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do sir. I think it will almost be harder knowing that you care for me in a way you care about no one else."

"I'm so sorry Rex. I think I should be meditating right now." With that she walked out of the room.

Rex let out a long sigh knowing that she would never just be his commander again, and that he'd lay down his life or even his job if she'd just give the word.

_Yep it really was their first kiss, and I've started the next chapter already I'm hoping thats a good _


End file.
